At Batcat wedding
by Redzik
Summary: Prompt: Imagine drunk Dick and Jason making out for the first time at Batcat wedding.


Jason took a swing from his flask. He specially brought the good, strong stuff for the occasion. He wouldn't get through the long hours of the party otherwise.

By the time everyone gathered in the garden and Selina walked down the red carpeted aisle to where Bruce was waiting for her at the set up altar with a priest, Jason refilled the flask two times and was buzzed enough to relax slightly.

Bruce and Selina were exchanging their vows, when there was a sniffle right beside him.

He turned to the left with a blink.

"Are you crying?" he hissed incredulously at Dick.

Of course the emotional idiot would be crying at the wedding. He should have known and choose a seat far away from the embarrassment.

"I'm not," Dick denied quietly, but his red eyes and choked voice gave him away.

Jason sighed and eyed his flask.

"Here," he offered. "You need it more than me."

Dick took it and before Jason could stop him drained it in one go.

Jason stared wide eyed as Dick held back his sputters and coughing at the unexpected strong taste. While the Golden Boy could hold his own fine with beer, he was a lightweight when it came to something much stronger. Him consuming what was currently in the small bottle that fast was definitely going to get him drunk much faster, than was socially acceptable in their current setting.

What was Jason thinking? He counted on Dick being reasonable and just taking a small sip not downing an almost full flask, that's what. Shit. Maybe he could just casually stroll away somewhere else after the ceremony ended before someone noticed just how drunk Dick had gotten out of nowhere.

A heavy head landed on his shoulder, jostling Jason back to reality.

"Jaay," Dick slurred slightly. Oh God, he was affected already? "Why is the room spinning?"

Yep, a total lightweight.

"We're outside, Dickie, there's no room," Jason corrected, unconsciously taking the flask from Dick's loose fingers and raising it to his lips. Right, empty. He so needed a drink right now.

"The outside is spinning too, Jay," Dick exclaimed a bit too loudly and started to giggle.

Jason took a harsh elbow to his right side from Tim as he hissed at them to be quiet. From Dick's other side Damian glared at them suspiciously.

Right. He needed to calm Dick down until the end of the ceremony. He couldn't care less about Bruce, but Selina didn't deserve them making any scenes at her wedding.

"Shhh, Dickie-Bird," Jason murmured leaning closer to Dick. "Just close your eyes and hold still. This part will be over in a few minutes and then we'll get you some water and something to eat and you'll feel better, I promise."

Dick leaned on him fully in response, but he closed his eyes and sighed into Jason's neck so Red Hood let him be. However Dick Grayson couldn't keep still even if he wanted to, so not a minute later he was humming quietly a wedding theme waving his finger as if wielding a baton and conducting an orchestra. A pantomime which Jason quickly cut off as the priest asked a customary 'if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace' and quite a few pair of eyes landed on Damian and consequently Jason and the Golden Boy plastered to his side. A few raised eyebrows, amused smirks and one batglare and everything proceeded smoothly.

Finally free and with crowd busy congratulating the newlyweds Jason dragged a stumbling Dick to the kitchen, sat him down at the table and put a glass of ice cold water before him.

"Drink," he ordered and proceed to refill his empty flask from a bottle he hid in one of the cupboards. But not before he took a couple of swings himself.

Dick was halfway into the cup when he started sniffling again.

"Oh what now?" Jason groaned.

"Nothing, nothing," Dick said quickly, wiping his eyes. "just… You know. Bruce got married, finally. And I'm glad, really glad that he did. But I was supposed to marry first, you know? I was engaged _twice_ before he even thought about having a serious relationship. So I don't know what I keep doing wrong, while he managed to get married. All my relationships just fall apart. Maybe I'm destined to be alone and miserable my whole life."

"Don't say that," Jason clumsily made his way back to Dick's side. Huh, all the alcohol started to affect him as well. He laid a hand on Dick's shoulder and patted it consolingly. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're kind and strong and gorgeous. And those assholes are idiots for letting you go."

Those beautiful blue eyes looked at him and Jason couldn't help what came out his mouth next, the booze loosing his tongue.

"If it was me, I wouldn't let you go."

Something shifted in Dick's eyes. They widened in surprise, but there was a hope too. Hope for what, Jason didn't know, but the look was hypnotizing enough to make him forget everything else around them.

"Yeah?" Dick asked, swaying toward Jason. His gaze flickered to Jason's lips and back to his bluegreen eyes.

"Yeah," Jason breathed and started to slowly lean in.

"Ahem," a polite cough broke the spell and they not exactly jumped apart, but it was a close thing. "Young masters," Alfred scolded, "what are you doing here? The reception has started already."

"Just getting a drink, Alfie," Jason grinned, gesturing at the glass with his flask.

"I would like you to hold off on that to after dinner at least, please," the butler sighed. "Do come along now."

"Yeah, Alfred, we'll be right behind you," Dick smiled at the butler. "I'll just finish this glass of _water_ first."

Alfred gave them a dubious look, but left the kitchen all the same.

Dick took the glass and emptied it with a few large gulps, much like he did with the flask, and slammed it back on the table with a bit too much force. Then he sprang to his feet.

"Let's go," he decided and started to the entrance with Jason following close behind.

Dick managed to walk through the most of the corridor when his body reminded him, that he drank entirely too much for him to handle and he stumbled. Jason rushed to steady him, but he wasn't exactly sober himself too so they both hit the wall in a tangle of limbs just barely keeping themselves standing.

"Whoa," Dick exclaimed, giggling hysterically and pawing at Jason to get himself upright.

"Stop that," Jason snapped and straightened himself and then Dick. "Shit. Bruce is going to kill us."

"He won't," Dick nuzzled into Jason's throat with a pleased hum.

Red Hood manfully resisted the temptation, because it was Selina's wedding, and Bruce would kill him, and Alfred, and Tim, and Damian, and Dick when he'll sober up.

"Yes, he will," Jason gently pushed Dick's head away. "The party didn't even started properly and we're drunk already."

"He won't kill us, because he won't know, because we'll play not drunk!" Dick said, untangling himself from Jason and standing perfectly straight, making Jason doubt he was even drunk in the first place.

"He will know," Red Hood insisted.

"Not until after other guests got drunk too," Dick pouted stubbornly.

"Long before that, Sweetheart," Jason snorted.

"Okay, we'll see," Dick stomped to the doors to the dining hall, but he turned back to Jason before opening them. "And if I win, I'll get a kiss."

Well, Jason couldn't let that challenge go. Unfortunately the wine was served at dinner and Dick the idiot drank three glasses, one for himself and two for Damian and Tim because kids shouldn't drink. Jason wasn't faring much better, because he took a swing of his booze more frequently to help calm his instinct to just up and leave.

They managed to get through the dance with Selina okay, but then they somehow ended paired off and everything went to hell. While Jason was still somewhat cognizant, Dick was completely drunk off his ass. He couldn't walk straight and was laughing uncontrollably at everything. Jason could barely keep him standing while they swayed slowly to the music. Yeah no, Jason decided to remove them from the party while they still were just a minor annoyance. The look Bruce gave them just encouraged Red Hood to get out of there faster.

It took longer than Jason anticipated for them to stumble their way into Dick's bedroom, the owner of the room too uncoordinated to really help Jason with getting them anywhere, but finally he could dump Dick in his bed and go look for empty room to sleep in for himself.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Dick pouted up at him from his sprawled position on the covers.

"You lost the bet," Jason snorted. "Spectacularly."

"So you won," Dick beamed at him. "Let me give you your victory kiss."

Jason shrugged nonchalantly and bend down. It might be his only chance to kiss Dick Grayson and he wasn't going to pass it up.

Dick wrapped his arms and legs around him, easily overbalancing him and causing Jason to fall onto the older male, which didn't bother him in the slightest as he licked into Jason's mouth enthusiastically, holding him close.

Well, who was Jason to refuse that?


End file.
